Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) are often situated in a casino or other gaming establishment which houses many EGMs at a single site. For example, multiple video poker terminals may be provided in a single location.
Electronic gaming machines in such environments often connect to one or more hosts in order to provide a game. Some EGMs may act as client devices by displaying game data that is generated by the host. The EGM may communicate with the host through a network and various configuration settings may be configured and applied to such communications.
In some instances, many EGMs are deployed at a common location. For example, a game floor of a casino or other gaming establishment may include numerous EGMs. Initializing the various configuration settings that are used for the communications between the EGM and the host may be a time-consuming task and tools and systems for assisting in initializing such settings may be helpful.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.